Demon Games
by Ashdesmond
Summary: Sesshomaru stuck as a cat demon. Kagome a near immortal miko. This story is loosely based on the mangaka Vampire Games. It gave me a scenario, but from there my creation sprouted. Hopefully I can add a better description later
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

**Prologue**

_This party is old and uninviting_

_Participants all in black and white_

_You enter in full blown Technicolor_

_Nothing is the same after tonight_

He saw his life flash before his eyes, hazy black and white images shuffling in random sequence. Feelings fluttered to life before being thrown back into the abyss as each moment, uninteresting and momentous, filtered through. Every now and again a more recent memory passed through. They were tied with no emotion. He could feel his lips twitch, an attempt at a sneer. How dull his life had become. He would only ever admit this to himself, but he had lost the power to feel anything at all. In his older memories, his life was of some interest because of the challenges. Within them he could feel pride and accomplishment, also a deadly need for blood. He delved into them, tasting them, remembering how it was to feel.

His rise to power was nothing short of a legend in the making. He abstractedly wondered why these unrelated images were being shown to him. His memories continued to intertwine together, memories of various conquests, both of land and women. Picturesque images of his lands, his home, and various people who were mere acquaintances, kept at arms length were in the mix. Those acquaintances were tolerable at the very least. He could feel agitation, not his own, bubble slowly, filling himself with irritation. Perhaps he was missing something, but he was loathe to admit what he already knew. He needed a mate. The final piece.

His eyes adjusted to the darkness enshrouding his nearly naked form. Lips sneered, he shoved the cold body off of the bed. The naked demoness awoke abruptly from her dreamless sleep when she made impact with the cold immaculate floor. "My lord?" she questioned, sleep still laced in her voice. Menacing eyes found their mark on the demoness lying on the floor, breasts bared. _How pathetic._ She was just another notch on the demon lords long line of conquests. With the chase finished, his curiosity and lust satiated, he wanted nothing more to do with the bitch.

"You are not worth this Sesshomaru's time." The demoness stared at the near perfect demon in front of her in shock as he got out of bed and stepped over her as if she was nothing. Her shocked faded away quickly to leave a storm of hatred. Her red eyes burned into the color of blood as she replayed the events of last night. His cold golden eyes that iced her spine. The feeling of him inside of her. The power. She heard splashes of water in the next room. Without another thought she vanished from the floor and appeared directly behind him, but just as soon as she had appeared, her arm found itself in his hands tight painful grasp.

She refused to acknowledge the pain and instead hissed in outrage. Cool golden eyes, full of malice filled her vision as she felt his sharp claws pierce into her skin. "Learn your place bitch," he snarled before he flung her across the room. Her breath stole from her as her back met the wall. As she slumped to the floor she felt her body become paralyzed, her spine surely broken. Unable to move she was left to herself as Sesshomaru, Lord of all youkai, cleaned himself off from the night's previous activities and prepared himself for the coming day. He left her chambers without another glance or word to her direction. It wasn't until nearly a day later that her servants found her enraged yet helpless to move. They transported her outside of Sesshomaru's land, on his strict orders to never help the bitches that had run out of their uses.

It was a normal occurrence in Sesshomaru's household, a routine his staff was well acquainted with. Lord Sesshomaru ruled his castle with an iron fist, his land and territory was no different. He was often found patrolling his land, where there was rarely any danger. Humans did not exist in the Western lands, at least not for long. It was a time of harsh realities and war between youkai and humans, a war that was rapidly approaching a conclusion.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

The youkai lord stood, his back straight on his terrace overlooking the treetops that covered his land. His face did not register his servant; instead he kept on gazing, discontent radiating from his lean frame. The dreams came back to him. _What did they all mean?_ Kagura waited patiently, for fear of her lord's wrath. She listened to the quiet of the place. If it weren't for his presence she would dare say the place was at peace, but Lord Sesshomaru was never at peace. Her breath was the only sound she could hear for miles.

"Kagura."

Her head stayed bowed as she relayed her message.

"It is time my lord."

Although she couldn't see it, she felt his nod. And then he was gone.

She waited a few heartbeats before standing up. Off to the far east she could see a slight disturbance in the wind.

It has begun.

...

A/N: Prologue done!

Ashdesmond


	2. A Story

**A story**

-500 years later-

There once was a great miko named Midoriko. She was a savior, a near goddess among humans. All great hero's of legend have an enemy, and her enemy that thickens the plot is a demon of dark intentions. A demon with hair as silver as slits of moonlight, skin as pale as the first snow, and eyes as radiant and dangerous as the sun. They both stood for completely different things. They were both a sacred image to their people.

Sadly they were also both the reasons the war went on for as long as they did. The inspiration these two icons crafted into their followers was abnormal. Humans and demons alike fought the bloodiest wars, that you little one could never imagine, nor would I want you to ever imagine such things. It was a time of great fear, great battles, great loss, but also great courage. And they were found on both sides. Humanity was tested like never before. Like most wars do, it all came to a focus, one last battle of great magnitude. Humans and demons, the lucky ones to witness such an event, never raised a sword. They were no where near the level of fighting Midoriko and Sesshomaru. To them, there fights were mere glimpses and flashes. The battle between the two near immortals waged on for seasons as they moved further and further into the wilderness, more than likely at Midoriko's want to protect humans.

And demons alike.

Finally, on the first day of winter, there came through the first snow, a lone figure. The figure stumbled through the rarely walked path. The figure paused to rest at an old and very wise tree. It molded itself to help comfort the bloody figure. With raspy breathes, Midoriko collapsed into the waiting arms of nature. Her time had come, but even through the blood, a smile shone through. Indigo eyes were at rest.

Then those indigo eyes vanished from the world, leaving a wake of peace that has lasted until now from then.

But what about the demon? A small voice peeped up.

Ah the demon. Well, it's not hard to guess that he also perished in the battle. But it's rumored that he will return to this world one day to reclaim vengeance on Midoriko's reincarnation.

Young deep blues eyes stared up at the young hanyou's face.

Why would he want to do that?

Well… The hanyou sighed. How could he explain to a child the way of the world that his brother had crafted. That will be a story for another time, little Kagome-chan.

She sighed in child like impatience as her eyes wandered elsewhere from where it had been enraptured on the hanyou's every last word moments before. Princess Kagome head twisted to her bodyguard, "But you never answer that…!"

Before she could utter another word, she was scooped up from the soft patch of grass she had been sitting on.

"No more little one. It is time for dinner."

"But I'm not hungry!"

"Do not lie to me little one, I heard your stomach not mere minutes ago." He grinned at his small ward, his fingers moving lightly over her more ticklish parts.

Sensing that she was running out of air, Inuyasha let her rest. After she had recovered, he grasped her tiny hand and they walked back towards the palace, his thoughts not far from Kagome's previous question about his older brother's intentions.

...

A/N: I liked how this turned out, I couldn't help but add it in.


	3. Dark night & Light conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my writing.

**Dark night & Light conversations**

_Cold, but I'm still here._

_-Evans Blue_

-Another 300 or so year's later-

The night was dark and full of ominous promises.

He felt insubstantial, but he was alive and that was all that mattered, even if it wasn't in the most suitable of forms. He glanced at his ethereal form; he needed a body to accomplish his darkest desire. He floated upwards above the trees searching for a suitable host. A loud mewling pierced the air and he followed it to its source. It sounded familiar, but a large amount of time has passed since he had the pleasure of his physical senses. A coppery scent wafted towards his nose, and then a hiss informed him that he had arrived. The white cat-demon stared at him with fiery eyes, her paw over a small, still kit as other kits off to the side huddled together. With his acute hearing he could sense that no heartbeat issued from the frail form of the lone kit.

This would do for now, he thought to himself knowing that his time was limited. It was now or never. He leaned forward, feeling the slight tug that pulled him further and further in. It just had to be a cat demon he grumbled, but his senses knew that these were the only youkai in this large radius of forest.

He opened his 'gray blue' eyes to the night world as he felt the natural itch of wounds begin the healing process. Good he thought to himself, this body accepted his demonic soul. The night had barely begun much to his mild pleasure. To his eyes, the world was doused in rich color compared to the muted scales of black and white he had struggled with for the past centuries. Although his sense of smell wasn't as keen as before, smells assaulted him by pressing into him, each calling his for attention. He spent his first moments re-familiarizing himself with the world. He was pleased with himself; one step closer.

He could sense his 'mothers' confusion. Might as well test out this new body he thought, anticipation coloring his world red. With an unearthly hiss he attacked his 'mother.' The warm blood that splashed onto his fur gripped him in a tighter fervor of crimson. With the mother dispatched he turned on the helpless young. They had not even moved from their huddle. They were lost in the cruel world they were born into. Better luck next life, he smirked at the lifeless piles of fur drenched in blood. Sesshomaru sniffed the air savoring the coppery scent but also searching for her scent. He should be near her lands, judging from the lack of youkai. There, just a slight hint, southwest.

He took off towards his desire with a speed that no normal cat demon could ever hope to achieve.

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" A large group of people cheered as she entered the room. Her face was shocked for a mere second before she smoothed her face into what she hoped was a sincere smile. Relief swept thru the small crowd in the room. Gentle hands, gripped her shoulders for a mere second in silent assurance. Miroku walked towards her with a small cake in his hands. He winked at her as brought the cake closer to her face. She stared at the lone candle burning merrily atop the frosty concoction her eyes mesmerized by the flame. Kagome held in the sigh that pressed itself against her lips and instead released a stream of air to extinguish the candle.

A small line of smoke drifted upwards as the group of people around Kagome clapped their hands, smiles abound. Miroku grinned and set the cake on a table and began cutting it. Kagome glanced at her bodyguard Inuyasha who shrugged his shoulders before he sauntered over to some of his friends. As Kagome made her way to Miroku shouts of congratulations reached her ears and she smiled. The spotlight was on her, nervously she helped Miroku plate the cake and passed it out to her guests. In a voice so low only Mirkou could hear, she spoke.

"Why?"

He shrugged good-naturedly but Kagome did not miss the glance he sent a woman with long brown hair. Kagome smiled to herself and prepared herself for the rest of her party, as long as he was happy. And Miroku's happiness at the moment was dependant on that woman Sango…

She probably arranged this whole thing. Kagome reminded herself that Sango had good intentions. Kagome could suffer thru another birthday. They did get easier to bear after the first 100. A large crash at the door signaled the arrival of a large cask of sake. She sweatdropped. Maybe next year she could be out patrolling the whole day. Actually she could patrol now couldn't she? With her mind made up she made her ways toward the door. Easily enough done with everyone's attention on his or her choice of poison.

Keen eyes did not miss the princess' departure. Inuyasha glanced at Miroku, but Miroku shook his head. Inuyasha nodded and returned to the sake, immensely enjoying the time of celebration. Sango sighed wistfully.

"She just left?" Sango whispered to Miroku, her feelings partially hurt. She had spent a good part of the day arranging the surprise party. She had hoped that it would have made the princess happy; instead it seemed to make her sad.

"Do not fret Sango. She knows you have good intentions. I believe our princess is just going through a difficult time," Miroku replied. They lapsed into silence. Sango had learned precious little about Kagome Higurashi, since coming to the palace only a year ago. Miroku saw her curiosity piqued. His eyes scanned the room. Everyone was preoccupied with the sake, they could let them be. Miroku motioned Sango to follow him; the remainder of the cake was still in her hands. Curiosity rushed her as she hurriedly put the cake down but just as the plate hit the table Miroku cheerily said "bring the cake!"

They made their way to one of the smaller gardens in the palace. Once they were settled and Miroku had helped himself to more of the cake he looked at Sango, appraising her. Finally he asked her with his eyes glittering, "How old do you think I am?" She squinted her eyes as she gave him a once over.

"Your late 20's?"

He nodded his head, "28." He paused, drawing the moment out, slightly unsure of himself. "How old do you think Kagome is?"

She tilted her head backwards and looked towards the sky picturing Kagome in her head. "Mmm, her early 20's?" At this answer Miroku shook his head. Uncertainty dissipated, he playfully asked, "care to try again?"

"Late teens?"

Mirth sparkled in Miroku's violet eyes, "wrong direction," he replied.

Sango looked astounded, "older?"

Miroku nodded. "Much older." He paused again, his emotions fluctuating. He was excited to finally tell Sango what everyone in the castle, this whole region of Kagome's kingdom, already knew.

He looked into her dark brown eyes. Without breaking eye contact, "469, well 470 now I believe." He watched Sango carefully. After a few seconds, Sango broke eye contact and digested the information.

After a few moments and deep breaths she turned towards Miroku not knowing what to say. "I wish I could live forever," she rushed out in a shaky voice, nervous laughter followed. Miroku smiled with her.

"You said that last time too." Sango's eyes became larger and it was clear she was more shocked by this. His hands grasped her shoulders and his eyes held hers with such intensity she could not look away. "Reincarnation Sango. I was speaking about your former self."

"I thought you said you were in your late 20's?"

"I am. I also have been reincarnated. This is my 4th reincarnation." He removed his hands from her shoulders and clasped them in front of himself, stretching his arms.

"Ready to go back inside?" He stood up and offered to help Sango up.

"How do you know all of this?" Sango asked instead of taking his offered hand.

Miroku smiled at her, "I am a sorcerer." Sango waited a bit longer, but Miroku did not offer up any more information. With an exasperated sigh she took his hand.

He offered up a small smile before he gently tugged her hand and led her back inside to the party.

A/N: I hope this story is believable and that you all enjoyed it.

-Ashdesmond


	4. A Walk

Thank you for your kind reviews. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…

**A Walk**

_Here's where my life begins  
_

_-Reggie & the Full Effect, Playing Dead  
_

She exchanged the warmth of a room full of people for the solidarity of the forest that surrounded her palace. She wasn't usually like this, but every year it got harder. Life as an immortal was not something she had chosen. But it was her duty that called for such longevity and she would not shirk from her duties. 364 days out of the year should be more than enough days to be happy. Kagome could be selfish for one day out of the year, couldn't she? A small smile made its way to her face. She had arrived in her beloved forest. It was her place. Her time, her place.

The half moon was red tonight. Kagome paid it no heed as she continued in an unhurried walk towards her destination. The moon normally shifted from red to blue, it was no unnatural occurrence. She didn't need a full moon nor a white moon to navigate through the trees that she could pick out by shape and type. There was one of her favorites now. The tree at first glance looked like all of its neighboring trees, but if one took the time to give it a do over, they would see that if they tilted their head just to the right angle the bark of the tree grew to resemble a bird. As she passed the tree, she paused to lightly trace over the ridges of the bird engrained in the tree. With the last character caressed she moved on confidently, without thought she knew where she was headed.

Goshinboku, where Midoriko had supposedly died.

Such a journey, would take a mortal at least an hour to complete if not more. For Kagome, it would not be nearly as long. But tonight, Kagome was content to enjoy the night and the hour walk it offered to her. It would be awhile until the sake ran out. Perhaps she would stay out tonight and return at midnight. She recited her favorite childhood story word for word to herself as she traveled the distance to Goshinboku. In her minds eye she could see Midoriko and the humans who followed her poised for battle. Across the fields miles and miles away stood a dark mass of youkai led by their bloody leader Sesshomaru. Her mind dwelled on the legendary Sesshomaru, her mind trying to conjure up images of what he looked like. Inuyasha never went into too much detail, but her mind more than happily supplied an array of options. Long hair? Short hair? Black or gold? Silver? Perhaps like Inuyasha's hair? Inuyasha's hair was uruly to the eye, but soft to the hand. He was the only dog demon that she knew of. Perhaps all inuyokai had silver hair. Her mind continued to wander. What did Midoriko and Sesshomaru think about just before the battle? The air had understandably been tense, perhaps a cool breeze passed through. A fall breeze that eased the soldiers aches of travel and nerves of anticipation.

Kagome never thought on the actual battle. She had her share of war and battle. She did not think that their battle was any different. It was legendary due to the combatants of course, but different? Blood, death, stench, sweat, pain. Test after test to see if you trained enough to ensure your life. Or perhaps luck was involved. Nothing good came of battle, her mind was set. These thoughts occupied her mind until she beheld the large tree.

It was the tallest tree in the forest. It upper branches rose above the canopy of surrounding trees. The forest rose ominously in the background of this great tree, the effect highlighted by the shade of red lent by the half moon. The nigh had stilled as the moon rose to its zenith. Leaves floating from the high branches bathed In the red light fell all around Kagome as she stood near the trunk of Goshinboku. Its bark was gnarled and stood in stark contrast to her smooth, pale hand that was placed on the bark. She closed her eyes in a silent mediation. Her mind slowly unfurled like an awakening cat, slowly stretching her senses outwards from her and Goshinboku. It did not get far. Her eyes snapped open and focused on a small bundle of fur, was it silver? Peeking out from behind one of the massive roots. It was a youkai, its years equaling that of a mere child. Her senses flooded before her in search of other youkai, but none were found for miles.

Kagome gently scooped up the young cat demon. Upon closer inspection, she noted that it was in a deep sleep from exhaustion. Not willing to relinquish her plan of staying out for the night, Kagome gracefully settled her back against the Goshinboku. Her mind pulsed as it sank into the infinite mind of nature. Only a few more hours of night existed on her birthday, but it went unnoticed by the miko princess Kagome who meditated with a young cat demon nestled in her lap.

*

_The stench of human sweat and blood assaulted his delicate nose. There numbers were great and their wills were strong. What person inspired these wills? His eyes scanned the battle. He was in the middle of the battle but could not find the inspiration that these humans so desperately fought for. Perhaps this inspiration was cowardly hiding on the outskirts of the battle, directing and never getting his hands dirty. Foul human. Sesshomaru almost pitied the humans who fell to his weapons. Almost. Misguided trust and faith in someone who would not even fight with them equaled weakness on the human's part. A weakness he would have to exploit._

*

Sesshomaru awoke in unfamiliar territory. He thought he had told his legs to move, getting him out of the dangerous bed he had awakened too. He thought he should have been farther away from the threat. Instead he found himself staring into dark, cobalt eyes.

*

A/N: I like how this chapter turned out ^^ Much happier with this one then the last. See you around…

-Ashdesmond


	5. A Plan

Disclaimer: Don't Own Inu & Co.

**A Plan**

_Why are we here? And where do we go?  
And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and  
sometimes life can be deceiving _

_-Jack Johnson, Better Together_

Kagome's eyes were unguarded and unaffected when he rush out of her lap. She held the kit up by the scruff of its neck as she gave it a once over. Sesshomaru snapped out of his stupor and began struggling to free himself from her grasp. His instincts were in full survival mode as his claws raked the air in an attempt to slash the Kagome's flesh. The rush of adrenaline driving his body didn't last very long. He unwillingly felt the darkness pushing at his conscious. This body was weak. He was weak he cursed. The woman that held him softly whispered, "It'll be okay little one."

His last thought was of Midoriko as his consciousness headed to oblivion, curious blue eyes sending him off.

*

Sesshomaru awoke again, his senses immediately alert, but the earlier danger he had awoken to was not present. The first time he had awoken, he had awoken in the lap of a miko; a very powerful miko. The pure energy coursing over him had pronounced his death sentence. But he was still alive? Where am I, he thought.

He looked around at his surroundings. He was in a bedroom of sorts, which was well kept. A lingering energy that was present in the room reminded him of the energy he felt last night. So then this must be the mikos room. He was surprised that a human, although miko, was rather clean. There was an odd scent that permeated the room though…

One side of the room was open to the elements with a large balcony overlooking a simple garden and beyond that was a forest. A sheer cloth curtain danced in the cool breeze and sunlight that filtered into the room. The furnishings were minimal, the bed being the most decorative. It was soft, comfortable, and rather large. All in all, Sesshomaru's final assessment of the room was that it was nothing special. Now onto larger problems: How did he get here?

He had been following Midoriko's scent through the forest. The forest was vibrant, and the cool, clean air energized his lungs. The night had been full of dark promise with the red light from the moon quickening his heart in remembrance of blood. He had allowed himself a measure of enjoyment at the feeling of being alive, and then… He couldn't remember. For a few minutes he sat there, going through the same set of feelings and memories of last night, but the exercises all ended the same, at a blank. Sesshomaru internally grimaced as he figured out what must have happened. He had pushed his irritatingly weak body too hard. But in all honesty it was himself he had pushed too hard upon. Running that fast, as he was used to in his earlier life used a large amount of energy. He cursed himself again, he had allowed himself to get caught by a miko. Oh how the mighty taiyoukai had fallen. 1) He was stuck in a cat demon's body, not even full grown. 2) He had very short limitations. 3) He had been caught by the very breed of human that got himself into this position in the first place.

Curse that vile Midorik…

His head snapped towards the door as it abruptly opened, a hanyou causing the disturbance.

"Kagome!" the hanyou bellowed into the nearly empty room. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in recognition, the rest of his body still with shock. Inuyasha?

Inuyasha, unaware of the kit, scanned the room with his sharp eyes. He moved hurriedly towards the balcony, and almost fell over the railing as he hollered Kagomes name again. Inuyasha muttered to himself, about silly miko's who were princesses who never followed the rules. He finally noticed the young kit. He pointed an accusatory finger at it, "where is she?" He held that pose for a few seconds, with Sesshomaru blinking at him. Inuyasha sighed, as he continued walking towards the door. Then it hit him.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" His index finger was once again pointing at Sesshomaru, although much closer. Sesshomaru was tempted to take a swipe at Inuyasha's finger but wasn't offered the opportunity as Inuyasha ran the finger thru his messy hair.

"That baka!"

"Who?" a feminine voice asked. Sesshomaru could feel his hair stand on end. It was the miko from last night! Before he could escape she was in the room, hands clasped behind her.

Inuyasha stared at her for a second, his features quickly altering from anger and relief. "Kagome, where have you been?"

"Inuyasha, you need not worry about me. I hav…"

"Did you forget what is happening today princess?" Inuyasha stressed the word princess in mock politeness. A slight smirk on his face he waited for Kagome to respond. Kagome stared at him, noting the smirk on his face. A second later it registered, but she merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Didn't we cancel that?" She glanced as Sesshomaru. "And how are you doing today, pretty kitty?" Sesshomaru for his part let out a hiss, rather forgetting that he should have escaped instead of being enraptured by the miko. Wait he just hissed. Inwardly he grumbled. Just had to be a cat demon, couldn't be a snake or a bird. Or heaven forbid a dog or even a wolf demon. Just a stupid cat demon that hissed and on top of that his pride flared at being called… pretty.

"No? Not a pretty kitty?" Kagome continued relentlessly nearing Sesshomaru.

"Hey what is that thing doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I found her in the forest." Once again Sesshomaru hissed in displeasure and cursed internally. Kagome stared at Sesshomaru, puzzled before it dawned on her. "I found **him** in the forest!" she said in triumphant. "Isn't he handsome?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Humans…

"But what is it doing here?" Inuyasha repeated.

"He is sewing a dress. I've hired him as my new seamstress." Kagome replied flippantly, with a sparkle in her eye as her gaze fell on Sesshomaru. It was as if she were treating him as a co-conspirator.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha was beginning to run out of patience, his ears flicking in agitation.

"He's really good. Perhaps if you ask him nicely he can sew you a new cape?" Kagome continued unaffected.

Inuyasha had had enough, which didn't take very long. He was known for many things, patience was non existent on that list. "KAGOME! What is that youkai doing here? He's dangerous!!!" He next found him garnering the attention of an amused miko princess and a kit.

"Inuyasha I found him last night, sleeping in a very deep sleep. I almost thought he was dead. I brought him here to keep an eye on him." She added softly as an after thought, "it would be nice to have some company too," her voiced trailed.

"It really got to you huh?" Inuyasha's softened voice asked. When Kagome didn't respond, he continued. "Kags, it gets easier. I promise."

Kagome smiled a small smile. "What should we call him?" Her somberness dissipating as abruptly as it had come.

"Stupid." Sesshomaru would make sure his brother paid when he was stronger. Blood.

Kagome glared at her bodyguard, before turning to the kit sitting rather primly on her bed. She had never had a companion before. She worried her lip in thought as she studied Sesshomaru who placidly stared back at her with grey eyes. "How about Sesshou?" Once Sesshomaru heard that he almost reacted by attacking the miko or bolting out of the room. Thankfully his quick mind had control of his body and he remained placid. There was no possibility in the miko knowing.

Instead of an outburst, which Kagome had been expecting, Inuyasha merely shrugged. She grinned in triumphant. "Sesshou it is!" Kagome gathered Sesshou in her arms but quickly dropped him on the floor. She looked at her arm where there were small punctures and blood was slowly oozing out. "Sesshou!" she said in dismay. Sesshomaru had landed on the floor gracefully, but he was in pain. His paws were on fire. Weak! How weak he was. He was powerless. The mikos blood should not be affecting him so strongly. He began licking the mikos blood off his paws, the pain slowly receding and a unique taste putting itself to memory. He needed to be patient, then he could kill this miko. Even if she was not Midoriko's reincarnation, she was a miko after all.

Inuyasha laughed at the young youkai's mistake and waggled a finger in front of the kit. "Never hurt this miko."

Inuyasha nodded to himself and made his way to the balcony. "Kagome, he's arriving when the sun is at its zenith." Kagome groaned in response, but Inuyasha had already disappeared over the balcony. Kagome looked back towards Sesshou, and gingerly picked him up and put him on her bed.

"Try to be careful little one. I'm a miko, and…" She was at a loss for words. "You should be careful." She didn't know what to say, his kind hated her. But then she thought of Sango and her cat demon Kirara. Hesitantly, she reached out towards Sesshou's head, trying not to scare him. He stared at her hand, a plan forming in his mind. He kept still as her hand made contact with his fur. She started at Sesshou's head and gracefully moved her hand over his fur until she reached his tail

"There that wasn't so bad now was it Sesshou?" Kagome smiled. He blinked up at her unaffected by her soft touch. He would kill this human. He would get close to her under this guise and then he would kill her. He will have his revenge against Midoriko.

...

A/N: Add one part Sesshomaru as a cat demon, one part sweet Kagome, one part author's slight humor = this chapter. Let the fun begin!!

Let me know how you liked it ^^

Ashdesmond


	6. Kill the Miko

_There's a silence in the darkness…_

_-Skillet_

**Kill the Miko**

Kill the miko he thought. Get close to her and then kill her he continued to mock himself. How could such a simple plan go so wrong? Currently he was in his favorite spot of the miko's room. Her bed, he was loathed to admit, was the most comfortable thing he had ever felt in his life. But back to his current frustration who was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. How could one miko be so much trouble? First there were the rogue human assassins who had snuck into her bedroom. He had woken up to Inuyasha fighting a small contingent of assassins just outside her bedroom. It was amazing that Kagome hadn't woken up from the ruckus of the fight or the noise of the approaching assassins who were intent on taking her life. He had leapt onto one of the attackers, using Kagome's abdomen as a launch pad, which had woke her up. She efficiently took care of the assassins by physically crushing their wind pipes with one swift motion of her arms. Inuyasha had rushed in as the two assassins were gripping their throats in an effort to breathe. Kagome yawned as she adjusted her blankets in preparation for bed.

"Night Yasha," she said sleepily as she crawled back under her covers. Inuyasha shook his head as he hefted the two bodies, now corpses, out of Kagome's room. Sesshomaru was still sitting upright as Inuyasha closed the door to Kagome's room. He replayed the recent events back in his head. Assassins and nonchalant princesses did not go hand in hand. His gaze rested on the sleeping girl who had so easily taken care of assassins who were skilled enough to make it to her private chambers. Was this something that occurred regularly? He didn't sleep very well that night.

Next were the more subtle attempts on her life, such as food poisoning. There had been many incidents where Kagome's food had been tampered with. He could not have the person he was supposed to kill, killed by another. That was unacceptable. His stomach had not appreciated the various poisons that he had ingested in order to save the one he sought to kill. Kagome had not been so happy either when he had neatly inhaled the gyoza on her plate when her chopsticks had been mere inches from picking one. However, her ire did not surface in that incident. She had merely groaned and pushed him off her lap. That didn't stop him from leaping back onto the table to take care of the tea that smelled horrid with the poisons lurking in its leaves. She had thrown up her hands at that point and left for the kitchen. On her way out she had mumbled about growing cats stealing her food. He would have followed her to make sure the kitchen had not been contaminated, but his weak body and strong mind were against each other over the poisons now racing through his system. He didn't sleep very well that night either.

Then there were the random deadly flying objects that he had either tipped or stopped usually causing him harm in order to save her. Her ire did rise then. But in an unexpected manner. Kagome had been spending time in the gardens. There was a particular small grassy knoll that she favored for doing her early morning exercises. Sesshomaru had been lying on the grass recovering from the previous food poisoning. He had been concentrating on his breathing when he felt the air waves part to make way for a far deadlier object. Without a thought he had leapt up to the projectiles path, but his weak body had caused an error in his calculation and the projectile connected with his torso, just below his rib cage. Cats do not always land on their feet. Soft but sure hands caught him before he made impact with the ground. Worried blue eyes took in the projectile and the surrounding fur that was turning red. He was gently set on the ground and she vanished. He tried lifting his head to search for her, but it was a futile attempt. He did hear a startled shout of a man, and then silence. Kagome reappeared before him, as calm as she was when she left him.

"Oh Sesshou. I have been careless." She stroked the fur on his head, guilt wracking her aura. "This will hurt a little," was all the warning he had before the projectile was no longer imbedded in his flesh. She sighed, and closed her eyes. The day was over cast, the perfect weather for such a thing as this. She opened her eyes, her aura calm and sure. "This will hurt a lot." A lot was an understatement. As soon as her powers flowed over the wound and the blood oozing out of it, he lost the power to think. All that was, was pain. Pain caused by her. His eyes bled red and his arms began moving frantically in order to escape the pain. Instinct drove him into madness. In actuality it had been but a mere moment. His eyes reopened to the overcast morning that he had left. There was no more pain. His stomach was free from the poisons and the wound was non-existent. A feeling of warmth was spreading from the top of his head to the rest of his body. He relished the feeling and clung to it as he moved away from madness. It guided him and his body began to vibrate.

"Sesshou?"

What did that woman want?

"Are you purring?"

He looked up at the woman who had driven him to madness. He realized the warmth he had been so enamored with was also caused by this infuriating woman. The woman who needed constant saving from the numerous people who wanted her dead. And now on top of the saving, he was purring? Dogs do not purr! He got up abruptly and jumped out of her arms, making a quick exit. Kagome chuckled as she watched Sesshou leave her. What a strange cat demon. Sesshomaru had not surprisingly slept well that night either. It had been a rainy night outside, but he refused to sleep in Kagome's room. That lasted until. Well he wasn't sure. He had woken up in the miko's room. Which brought him to the now. They had been lounging on her bed for the past hours caught up in their own thoughts. There had been no interruptions which is rare. Usually there was a servant that needed to prepare the princess for some social event. Or Inuyasha barging in for no particular reason. And then there was one more interruption Sesshomaru had been growing accustomed to. What was his name?

"Kouga," Kagome breathed.

Ah yes, wolfie boy. Kagome's hand found Sesshou's head and began petting his fur. Her fingers glided through the silky fur. Then without warning they were falling from her balcony. Kagome landed in the garden, Sesshou in her arms, and continued running. She gracefully weaved through the foliage of the garden heading towards the bathing grounds. It did not take her long to reach the stone and wooden structure. She placed Sesshou on the ground as she listened intently. A few minutes slowly edged by as the silence increased.

"Kagome?" a male voice spoke. A look of disappointment flashed across Kagome's face before she schooled her features. She began undressing herself, something Sesshomaru was still not accustomed to. His beast had first appeared when Kagome had been bathing. At least he was regaining his powers although the place the beast had reappeared had been less than comforting.

"Yes? Who is it?" Kagome asked, knowing the second question would perturb the wolf youkai.

There was a pause on the other side, "Kagome it's me, Kouga." His voice sounded disappointed and Kagome could imagine his ears flattening to his skull at this offense. A twinge of guilt worked its way in her heart.

"Oh Kouga! You surprised me," Kagome spoke again as she neatly folded her clothes. Sesshomaru eyes reluctantly washed over the naked miko whose back was towards him. Quickly he turned his head. Disgusting miko. He would have exited like the other times, if it wasn't for wolfie boy outside. After a pause Kagome cleared her throat, "Was there something you needed Kouga?" The undercurrent of irritation melding with her question was undetected by the Wolf Prince.

"I just wanted to see you Kagome," he said hopeful.

"Could we talk later? As I am…" She paused and turned towards Sesshou with her fingers crossed. Sesshomaru in turn rolled his eyes.

"OH! Of course Kagome. I will have the pleasure of seeing you later then." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The relief coursed through Kagome when she heard him leave. How much longer was this going to last? Until she killed him? Her mind wandered over the many methods of killing a youkai and as she alighted on a particular delicious method using paper fans and a lemon a loud, brash, and far from unpleasant voice brought her away from her musings.

"Stupid girl, you're going to drown in there." Sesshomaru groaned inwardly. His body was halfway through the door of the bathing chamber. However, if he were patient, he could aggravate his brother. The discomfort he felt at being in the mikos presence was always worth the aggravation of his younger blood.

"Can't a girl bathe?" Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha! Is everything okay?" He rarely disturbed her unless something was going on. But she did not mind the intrusion.

"Anyone in there with you?"

Kagome chuckled, "No, just Sesshou and I."

"Kagome! Youkai are evil!"

"So you are half evil?"

"That's not the point! That stupid cat demon is always causing trouble!" Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and winked, patting him softly on the head. Her mirth purely expressed on her face. "I had no clean yukata for an entire week!"

"It's not Sesshou's fault you left your calligraphy ink in the open." Sesshomaru inwardly grinned at that memory. That had been fun. He heard a small sigh as Kagome lowered herself into the bath. "Besides Inuyasha, you can slay 100 youkai and still you complain about calligraphy ink?" She closed her eyes in peace, enjoying the warming water soothing her muscles.

There was an aggravated sigh outside. "Don't take too long Kagome. You wouldn't want to keep Kouga waiting." She could hear his grin come out through the last part of his sentence. Damn him. She refused to rise to the bait and soon enough heard her bodyguard depart. A few minutes passed by, and the air stilled into calm serenity.

This was a rare piece of calm and it unsettled Sesshomaru. Over the past month he had gotten used to the noises and bouncing energy of the palace and Kagome. His beast entered his conscious thought again. It was comforting to have a piece of himself back. Although the beast only aggravated him these days, it was a deep part of him, ingrained in his very nature. His beast did not like Kouga, and it was hard to ignore the instinct to be closer to Kagome. He did not want to delve into why his beast wanted that. His mind on the topic strayed to a recent occurrence.

"Kouga"

"..and then Kuroni could make arrangements."

"Kouga…"

"…I think Spring would be a good time. The cherry blossoms…"

"…"

"…Perhaps a night ceremony?"

"KOUGA!"

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked to himself, being able to predict what would happen next. He wasn't disappointed by the satisfying impact of a body on a wall. Kagome scooped up Sesshomaru in her arms as she swept out of the room not even sparing a single glance toward the wolf. Sesshomaru was about to try wiggling free out of her grasp when he felt the unfurling of her power roll over him.

"Stubborn, arrogant, youkai. He cannot take no for an answer. No NO NO NO! ARGH" Sesshomaru remembered what happened last time he had clawed at her. He was still in no condition to be exposed to her blood. He strengthened his youkai in preparation, but Kagome's energy swirled around him harmlessly. There was no electric sparks, just an overwhelming sense of safety. "Just because he's the prince of an entire quarter of the land. No, how could someone be so arrogant. He must have had an easy childhood with everyone giving in to his whims. He should know by now that I'm not one to follow the flow. I am my own person!" She stopped in stride, smiling to herself. Sesshomaru had been awfully quiet. She peered down at the small youkai in her arms to find him asleep.

Back in the bath, Sesshomaru groaned inwardly. Falling asleep in the arms of the enemy was not acceptable. He was going to have to kill her soon. Her very presence grated on his nerves. He was mentally punched as his beast denied his inner planning. Yes this was becoming a troublesome situation.

….

A/N: Hope you liked it! ^^ I know I've been away for a long time. But I'm back and I have not forgotten. If you have any questions about the story send me an email and I'll refresh or explain ^^

Ashdesmond


End file.
